The embodiments herein relate generally to childcare equipment such as strollers to be used to transport small children and a baby bag used to carry essential of baby care equipment.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, prior art strollers could fold up but not into a format that could be carried easily or stored easily in an airplane's overhead compartment. Prior art strollers that were available had many moving parts used for support that could increase the weight and production complexity of the prior art stroller. As the complexity and amount of components increased so did the cost of manufacturing. Prior art baby bags store things so that a caregiver could bring essential things to care for the child but they did not supply a built in stroller. Embodiments of the disclosed invention provide a stroller-baby bag combination in a manufacturing cost efficient format and is in a user friendly format